Valentine's Day Surprise
by yosmoshpityeah
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has his best friends Kiba Inuzuka and Obito Uchiha to be always on his side. Valentine's Day is almost here and to celebrate, the school has a themed dance. The problem is is that Sasuke has a crush and he wqnts to ask him to the dance. He finally confesses, but he laughs at his face. Does it mean he'll feel the same way or Sasuke will have to live with a broken heart


I strolled down the hallway when Kiba ran in front of me. He had a huge grin and I believed that it could be really awesome or totally sucky.

"Guess what?" he said.

"You don't have to "guess what" me. I've known you since Elementary school, and I know you really want to tell me something really important." Or at least I hope it is.

"Looks like someone's a bummer."

"Just tell me."

"Ok. There is a Valentine's Day theme dance on Friday night. And I was thinking we could go altogether."

"What's the catch?"

"Well, you are required to bring. . ."

"Bring?"

"A date." He had to say that. He just had to.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Who are you thinking of bringing?"

"I don't know." During the last syllable of know, my mind gave me an image of Naruto Uzumaki. Kiba snapped his fingers in my face after realizing I was gone.

"Dude, what drifted you off? Oh wait. Could it be? You're going to take Naru-" I slapped my hands over his mouth as Naruto and Karin Uzumaki passed by. Once they turned a corner, I released my hands.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to let you say his name when he's here." I decided to follow Kiba around after when school was over.

"So how did you come to like Naruto Uzumaki?"

"On a Saturday morning about 11:00, I was walking in the park and he was sitting on the side of the fountain. I didn't notice him until he was pushed into the fountain by a couple of idiots. They kept dunking his head into the water, and he was suffering really bad. I pushed one in the back, and I ended up getting punched back. After a while, I pulled him out, and I never noticed how cute he was. But that's all I remember."

"Wow, that's messed up. But are you going to ask him to the dance?"

"I can't ask him. He only knows me as the kid who saved him during the fountain incident."

"You have until Friday to ask him out. I've got your back, dude. For tomorrow, at least try to say a hi for once, Sasuke?"

"How do I really ask him out?"

"I'll tell you when the time comes."

**The Next Day**

I exhaled as I approached Naruto. He turned around before I got to say a word. He stood there waiting for my words. But I did nothing.

"Do I know you?"

"I. . .uh. . .I. . ."

"Oh yeah, he's that boy that saved you during the fountain incident," Karin said standing adjacent to him.

"Oh him. Uhh. . .thanks, but you didn't really have to do that for me."

"You could've died in the fountain if they kept doing that to you," I said staring blankly.

"Hey, are you ok?" Naruto said.

"Hi, I mean bye," I said running away from Naruto and to Kiba and Obito.

"Tough luck, dude," Obito hesitated.

"I know. I just can't talk to him like I want to."

"Yeah, yeah, but do you actually want him to go out with you?" Kiba said.

"Well, look at it this way. . ." Obito looked around before finishing his sentence. "Never mind that. But if you like him, just go for it."

"Nah, I'll pass," I said.

I walked out the school door after the bell rang, and I was suddenly stopped by a tapping on the shoulder.

"Kiba, is that you? Because if it is, I'm gonna throw you over my head." I turned around to see Naruto standing behind me. "Oh, it's you. I thought you were someone else."

"It's ok. By the way, I've seen you around, but I don't know your name."

"It's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"So I see you're in the Uchiha clan."

"Yeah, and I believe you're Naruto Uzumaki?" I said trying to sound like I don't know his name.

"Yep."

"I like you," I said in a really quiet voice that I thought Naruto wouldn't hear.

"What?"

"Ah. . . It's just nothing."

"What? Tell me."

"Nah, it's nothing."

"What? What? What? What?" Then he jumped on me, and rolled into the grass.

"Man, you're persistent."

"Sorry, I just wanna know. . ." I didn't hear the words after that well enough that I thought he didn't say anything.

"Fine. I. . .uhh. . ."

"C'mon, you can say it. I promise I won't judge."

"Are you sure?" He tilted his head. "I'm going to regret what I'm going to say."

"What?"

"I. . .like. . .you."

"You like me?"

"Yes," I said very bluntly.

"Well, anybody can like or dislike me, right?" I gave him a straight face. "But yours is probably different, huh?"

"Yeah." I can't believe I said that!

"Ha ha ha ha. . ." He started laughing and rolling on the grass. I knew it was a mistake. I got up and ran as far away as I could. "Sasuke, wait!" No, I'm not letting him make fun of me. Kiba and Obito were in front of me.

"Hey Sasuke, how did it. . .go?" I ran passed them.

"Obito, let's go after him." I ran and ran to what it seems like forever, but once Kiba and Obito gave up, I ran into my house.

"Sasuke, what's with the face?" a female voice said. My mother approached me. "What's wrong, hun?"

"It's nothing mother."

"Now, don't keep secrets away from me. I want to help you."

"Ok, but just don't tell anyone, not even dad or Itachi."

"Promise." I told her what happened with Naruto after school. "Oh, Naruto? Is it that boy you saved in the fountain a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, but I told him I like him."

"But it isn't necessary to let him you like him. Anybody could like anyone."

"But this is different. I really like him, like I want to kiss him." She giggled. Of out of all people I had to talk to about how I feel, my mother is the one to know me the best. Dad has to work a lot but I know he cares about the family, and Itachi has to train the Anbu. Well, most of the time.

"Sasuke, he has a different personality than anyone, everybody does. You just don't know, yet."

"But what do I do now."

"Talk to him. Tell him that you have a bigger heart for him than anyone else. It will be fine, trust me." I hugged her.

"Thanks mom."

"Oh Sasuke, you're back already?" Itachi said coming from the staircase.

"I was here 5 minutes ago."

**The Next Day**

I walked with Kiba to school where it sounds like he asked me a thousand questions at once, and I have to answer them all at once.

"So, you told him you like him, and he laughed at your face. That's harsh, man."

"I'm going to confront him today. Maybe I won't go to tonight's dance with you guys." Naruto and Karin, and Kiba and I walked into eachother.

"Are you guys ok?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, we're all fine," Kiba said.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you in private," Naruto faced me.

"It can wait," I said.

"Now!" I followed him to a corner.

"What is it that you want from me?"

"Why did you run away yesterday?"

"It's not something you would be interested in anyways."

"Why?"

"Because I already knew your answer."

"If you know my answer, then why are you so mad?"

"Because it isn't something I was hoping for."

"What do you think my answer is?" I turned my head a little.

"That you don't like me."

"Who told you that?"

"It just occurred."

"You are so wrong! I can't believe you! You're such an idiot, ya know!" I took both my hand, held the side of his face, and kissed him hard. After a while, I released, and he looked at me.

"I like you like that."

"You know, Sasuke. I like you like that, too." I smiled.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"I'd love to you." I kissed his forehead.

**Later That Night**

I saw Kiba, Hinata, Obito, and Rin standing in a corner with many others. I wore a white buttoned shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. Naruto came a few minutes after me wearing a gray buttoned shirt with a vest and black skinny jeans. I gave him a hug, and he hugged me back.

"So shall we get going?" Obito said.

"Yeah," said Kiba taking Hinata's hand.

We walked into the large gym floor that has been transformed into one of the best Valentine's Day dances. I took Naruto's hand, and held him close. Kiba and Hinata headed for the dance floor, and Obito and Rin were taking a couple of drinks.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry of what I said earlier."

"It's ok."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke."

"Happy Valentine's Day, to you too Naruto." I tilted his head up and kissed him against the wall.


End file.
